Parking assist systems are currently available only on certain luxury vehicles, and are typically relatively complex systems that are either entirely or semi-autonomous, capable of steering and/or driving the vehicle into a parking spot. Such systems typically require significant processing power in order to determine a suitable path to follow during the parking maneuver. Such systems can be relatively expensive.
It would be advantageous if a parking assist system were available that required relatively less processing power, that was relatively simpler, and was relatively less expensive than some systems of the prior art.